SAO: Coming Autumn
by Nightmarcher808
Summary: Kirito was no the only Beta tester and to be more strange, this beta tester has access to a secret class known as fighters. Although his skill set is extremely limited, he has to make due what he has to beat the game while protecting his cocky nephew. Join them on the journey to survival and escape. Rated M just in case. Collab with actual nephew. Oc x Oc, Oc x Harem?


Swords Art Online: Coming Autumn

The new VRMMO had just been released to the public with only ten-thousand printed copies being sold with online copies being sold out in seconds. In a large apartment complex, a young male sat on his couch looking at the news of Sword Art Online's launch and smiled at it due to him being one of few beta testers. His name was Yasei Shinge, he stood at a simple five feet and three inches tall while also having a stocky build with his skin being a light tan. As for his hair, it was short black while having jade green eyes that watched the news about the game.

Yasei wore simple black sports shorts as well as a grey undershirt when suddenly his phone rang within his pocket. Blinking at this, he chuckled before pulling his phone out and seeing who had called him. It did not take long to see it was his nephew, Akito calling to check in with his uncle. Sighing, Yasei answered the phone while placing it against his ear.

"Akito, where are you?" Yasei asked while getting to his feet and walking to the window with his arms crossed.

"I'm almost there uncle. I got held up at the bus for a bit," Akito answered.

"Alright, well you know what to do when you get here. See you soon bruh," Yasei said with a soft laugh as he hung up and sighed. "Funny kid."

After a few minutes have passed before a loud bang was heard on his door followed by two soft knocks. Turning his attention to the door, Yasei smiled and walked over to the door to open it revealing a tall teenager standing at five feet and six inches along with having an average build. He had neck length golden brown hair with his left eye being green while the right was a soft blue making him a prime target for girls due to his unique eyes.

Akito wore simple black pants along with a white long sleeve shirt paired with running shoes. Over his shoulder, he held a rather large duffel bag due to plans on staying over for some time.

"Akito. What took you so long bruh?" Yasei said with a chuckle with his nephew joining in.

"I had to get my stuff together before coming here," Akito said looking around the somewhat clean apartment.

"You didn't prepare yesterday?" Yasei asked before shutting the door and locking it.

"Old habits," Akito said looking over his shoulder at his uncle with a shrug.

"Whatever. You ate already right?" Yasei asked walking into his room with his nephew followed him.

"Yeah. I ate my fill...so I'm all set to go," Akito said looking around the large master bedroom which had two beds and a single tv.

"Alright. Get to your bed and I will meet you there bruh. When you get there, look for an avatar wearing shorts and no footwear, that'll be me," Yasei said as he laid on the right bed while his nephew did the same on the other bed.

"Got it. Guess the surprise is going to show itself when we get in right?" Akito said as both of the family members' link started.

-Town of Beginnings-

Yasei and Akito logged into sword art online almost right beside one another. The uncle created his character with his Gamertag being Akuma due to the playstyle he already had in his beta testing stages as well as the special class. Yasei started to look around the hundreds of players already beginning to appear and crossed his arms over his chest waiting patiently. As he waited, he would get strange looks from onlookers due to not a pitch-black tank top, shorts, and no footwear.

It did not take long before a tall individual stepped up to Yasei with his arms at his sides and chest puffed out grinning. Yasei looked up at the individual before narrowing his eyes.

"Am I right bruh or am I right?" Yasei asked looking up at the tall man in front of him seeing his Gamertag being Kenji.

"You are right bruh," The individual replied causing both of them to fall silent for a few seconds only to laugh loudly a second later.

"Kenji? It's a fitting name for you bruh," Yasei said with a chuckle.

"Same to you bruh. Akuma? Pretty accurate to...your scary when you get pissed," Akito said with a smile.

"From here on out, we will be calling each other our gamer names," Yasei/Akuma said as he opened up his menu and sent his nephew a friend request.

"You got it...Akuma," Akito/Kenji said with a soft laugh as he accepted his request. "Alright so what now?"

"Simple. We get our gear and go kill stuff," Akuma said with a smile as he took lead with his nephew following.

-Town of the beginning, East Field-

There was rarely anyone outside as Kenji was equipped with a sword fighting a boar while Akuma wore gauntlets he gained from a special vendor hidden in the corner of city. The two spent hours fighting boars just so that Kenji got the basics of fighting until eventually, it was getting late thanks to the timer Akuma set for them.

"Alright, that's enough for today Kenji. Let's head back. We can play more tomorrow," Akuma said crossing his arms seeing Kenji fall to his knees and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! Air!" Kenji shouted while raising his head causing Akuma to laugh.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. Let's go," Akuma said opening his menu but paused. "What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Kenji asked opening his menu and scrolling down to where the logout button was to find it blank. "Is this part of the game?"

"Not that I remember," Akuma said before both of them were engulfed in energy before being teleported.

-Town of Beginning: Front of Town center-

As the two entered in the circle of hundreds and possibly thousands of players, Kenji was already looking around confused while Akuma narrowed his eyes scanning around them.

"What was that?" Kenji asked looking around.

"... forced teleportation," Akuma answered with a soft tone before looking up and seeing a strange red blinking in the sky.

Suddenly the sky was filled with error and warning signs before it started to ooze red liquid only to come together to create a large red hooded cloaked figure.

"A game master?" Akuma whispered.

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world," The game master spoke while stretching his arms out to the side.

"My world?" Akuma repeated with a raised brow.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba. As of this moment, I am the only person able to control this world," Akihiko introduced making Akuma and Kenji blink their eyes in confusion.

"That's the maker of SAO? He's fricken ugly," Kenji commented making his uncle shake his head.

"I'm sure you've already noticed that the logout option is missing from the main menu," Akihiko pointed out while opening up the menu and revealing it was not there.

"If this is a new feature it sucks!" Kenji shouted while cupping his hands by his mouth to have his voice be heard. This time, Akuma elbowed his nephew in the gut causing him to grunt in pain. "What? It does,"

"You cannot log out of SAO of your own free will. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted, the transmitter inside the equipment will emit powerful microwaves, destroying your brain and thus ending your life," Akihiko started to explain earning gasps from many of the players.

"What?!" Akuma shouted with wide eyes and taking a step forward.

"He's joking, right?" Kenji asked looking at Akuma with a confident smile.

"...I do not know..." Akuma said unsure if Akihiko was telling the truth or not.

"Whatever. Let's follow those two who are leaving," Kenji said pointing his thumb at a male and female gamer attempting to leave the area only to be blocked by an invisible force.

"Hey, I can't get out!" The male gamer shouted.

"Figures," Akuma said looking over his shoulder at the two players before turning his attention back to Akihiko.

"What do we do uncle?" Kenji asked growing worried.

"...for now we have to listen. Whatever he tells us...we must take it seriously," Akuma said narrowing his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest.

"What about mom? She'll take off the headgear for sure!" Kenji said a little scared of the situation they were now in.

"How can she take it off when she can't get into the apartment in the first place? Thankfully, your mom, aka, my sister, watches the news a lot. If what Akihiko says is true then she would see what is going on. We both know your mom isn't that dumb to risk her child," Akuma answered earning Kenji to sigh in relief while closing his eyes and facing the ground.

"Unfortunately, there have been several instances where the players' friends and families have ignored this warning and attempted to forcefully remove the NerveGear," Akihiko spoke making Akuma close his eyes and sigh.

"So, many players have already lost their lives," Akuma whispered.

"As you see, news organizations across the world are reporting on this situation, including the multiple deaths," Akihiko said while swaying his hands opening up small windows revealing the reports of players' deaths.

"So...how do we get out?" Kenji asked looking at Akihiko now.

"So, I would like you all to focus on clearing the game," Akihiko said.

"Clear the game?" Akuma said opening his eyes slightly while growing more and more pissed off.

"I mean...could be worse. We still get revived if we die," Kenji said with a hopeful smile.

"There is no longer any function to revive someone within the game. The instant your HP drops to zero, your avatars will vanish forever. And simultaneously, your brains will be destroyed by the NerveGear," Akihiko said causing everyone to fall dead silent now.

"Guess not..." Akuma replied to his nephew.

"Uncle..." Kenji spoke froze in fear now.

"Don't just make stuff up!" The same male player shouted.

"Even beta testers never made it that high, right?!" Another male player shouted.

"I-Is that true? No beta tester...m-made it that far? H-How many floors are there?" Kenji asked as he started to shake a little.

"It's true. Honestly, I was more focused on having fun than beating the game. I don't even know where the first boss is," Akuma answered.

"Now then, finally. I've provided you all with a present in your item storage. Please see for yourselves," Akihiko said.

Akuma opened his storage menu along with Kenji to see a single item labeled 'mirror' which they both pulled out.

"A mirror?" Kenji asked looking at it along with Akuma.

Suddenly, the mirror enveloped Kenji and Akuma in light followed by every other gamer in the area. Once the light had faded, Akuma opened his eyes and looked at Kenji only to fall silent and widen his eyes.

"...Kenji?" Akuma asked looking at his nephew, not his avatar but rather his real face as well as body build.

"Yeah?" Kenji said as he opened his eyes to see his uncle's real face, as well as his body, build. "Uncle?"

"...only our Gamertags..." Akuma whispered making Kenji slowly nod his head as he watched his uncle look over his shoulders.

"R-Right...Akuma...what's going on?" Kenji asked while gulping.

"Calm yourself Kenji. I am sure Akihiko will explain soon," Akuma said unfolding his arms now.

"Right now you must be wondering 'Why? Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of SAO and NerveGear, do such a thing?' My goal has already been achieved. I created this world and meddled in it. And now, all is complete. This ends the official launch tutorial. I wish you all luck, players," Akihiko finished before the game master started to glitch and fade away slowly.

Once the game master completely disappeared, the sky shifted back to normal followed by everyone remaining dead silent once more. Akuma looked to the players that were stopped from leaving to see it appear for a split second only to dissolve. Seeing this, Akuma slapped his nephew's chest to get his attention and break his train of thought.

"We need to leave," Akuma spoke before shoving his way past the players with Kenji right behind him.

As soon as they left the crowd of players, the sounds of screaming, shouting, and crying could be heard behind them.

"Do not look back. We need to leave this town and head to the next one over," Akuma shouted as the two went into a full blitz.

"Why? Why not stay here?" Kenji asked.

"We need to get stronger if we are going to survive. Everyone is going to have the same mindset...in two days, this towns monsters and resources will be cleared out. The fields...will be picked clean," Akuma answered.

"Won't they just respawn? I mean, this is an MMO game after all!" Kenji argued.

"No. I saw this myself when I was boosting at lower levels. At a certain point, the monsters stopped respawning. The same goes for resources," Akuma answered before looking over his shoulders. "Now shut up and stop complaining."

"The hell kind of MMO game doesn't allow respawning of monsters!?" Kenji complained earning a groan of annoyance from Akuma as he faced forward.

"I am not the only beta tester in this game right now. We will not be the only ones moving to the next town over," Akuma warned. "If any monsters spawn in front of us, take your frustration out on them but do not lose track of your focus."

-Town of Beginning: East Field-

The two continued to run before finally making it to the open fields of the Town of Beginning before they were meet by three wolves that spawned in front of them. Kenji was already beginning to pant lightly before Akuma gritted his teeth and gripped his hands into fists as he picked up speed. All three wolves snarled at the two before running toward their direction.

"No one will harm my nephew! Not while I'm still alive!" Akuma shouted.

This caused all three wolves to pounce toward Akuma before he jumped up toward them.

"Shadow fist!" Akuma shouted with his right fist tucked back.

Doing so caused a shadow figure of Akuma to launch itself from his body and slam its right fist into the first wolf's head and shattering its entire form. With the first wolf down, Akuma's shadow faded allowing him to follow up with his punch and shattering the second wolf while leaving the third mere inches from biting down on his face. Akuma widened his eyes and delivered a fatal uppercut with his left fist knocking the wolf's head clean off before landing on the ground as he continued to run.

"Damn! That was awesome!" Kenji shouted with wide eyes.

"Come on! The faster we get to the next town, the quicker we can relax. Now move it," Akuma replied as they continued down the path.

-Time skip: A month later. Tolbana-

Akuma and Kenji have stayed at the town of Tolbana grinding for levels while also stacking up on items and gear. The oldest of the two heard of a meeting on where to find the first-floor boss. They both sat at what looked like a stadium in which a single individual stood at the bottom center clapping his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, let's get started people," The individual shouted while clapping his hands.

"This is the guy that called the meeting?" Kenji asked with a smirk and raised brow.

"Thank you for responding to my summons. My name is Diabel. My job...in my mind, I like to think I am a knight," Diabel said with a

confident smile.

This caused the crowd of players to laugh and chuckle at Diabel's introduction along with Kenji who pointed at Diabel. Akuma, on the other hand, remained silent and with narrowed eyes. Diabel laughed himself before closing his eyes and taking a slight breath. As soon as he opened his eyes, he was much more series as he stood up straight.

"Today, our party discovered the boss room at the top of the tower," Diabel announced.

"Finally," Akuma commented while bringing his hands to his knees.

"We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor, and tell everyone waiting at the Town of Beginning that it is possible to beat this game. And that's the duty of every one of us here now!" Diabel shouted while looking around at the other players. "Isn't that right, everyone?"

A moment of pause came across the players before they started to applaud Diabel's announcement as well as the presentation. Out of everyone, Kenji was the loudest of the players at the meeting while smiling and whistling with other players.

"Then without further delay, I'd like to get this boss-raid meeting started," Diabel said. "First, I want you to team up into a party of six," This caused most of the players to start grouping up almost immediately.

"I don't think we need anyone else. Ah, Akuma?" Kenji said while softly nudging his uncle with his elbow.

"Don't be cocky. Remember, if we die...it's game over. Being cocky or overconfident will get you and others killed," Akuma commented while looking around for any stray players.

Kenji blinked at this and sighed before nodding his head in agreement before looking away from Akuma with his hands behind his head.

Eventually, Akuma came across two people not in a group yet and sighed before standing up to walk over toward the male and female players.

"Are you two in a party?" Akuma asked looking down at both of them with his eyes half-open.

The boy and girl looked at each other than toward Akuma before Kenji stepped forward.

"What my friend here is saying. Can we join your party? Due to this guy's personality and...well face...we kind of got left out," Kenji said rubbing the back of his head before the boy nodded his head and invited both of them to his party.

Akuma and Kenji accepted the invite and looked at their names. Kirito being the boy while the other was called Asuna. The two bowed their heads in thanks before they sat down by them and looked back at Diabel while Akuma crossed his arms over his chest waiting patiently for the next step.

"Okay, are you about done forming your parties? Then-" Diabel spoke only to get interrupted by another player.

"Hold up a second!" The player shouted from the top of the stands before jumping down step by step to stand by Diabel.

"Who's this clown?" Kenji asked with a raised brow while tilting his head.

"My name's Kibaou," He spoke while turning to look at the crowd.

"...oh," Kenji whispered.

"There's something I wanna say before we take on the boss. Some of you need to apologize to the two-thousand who died so far!" Kibaou shouted while looking around at the ground.

"What the hell for?" Kenji asked with a confused look while Akuma unfolded his arms and took hold of his knees.

"Kibaou, these people you're referring to...do you mean the ex-beta testers, perhaps?" Diabel asked looking at Kibaou.

"Of course I do!" Kibaou answered as he looked at Diabel then back at the crowd of players. "On the day of this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us, beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so they were the only ones getting stronger. And since then, they've just ignored the rest of us,"

"...that's not true," Kenji said while gritting his teeth and was about to stand up only to have his wrist grabbed by Akuma stopping him.

"Do not start something you cannot back up," Akuma spoke glaring at Kibaou now.

"There's got to be some of them here! Guys who were beta testers! We should make them get on their knees and apologize and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. As party members, we can't trust them with our lives, and they can't trust us!" Kibaou shouted while crossing his arms over his chest.

Kirito closed his eyes tightly and faced the ground making Akuma look at him then stood up to turn his attention toward Kibaou.

"You want us to apologize about something that we have no control over?" Akuma asked before walking down the steps toward Kibaou.

"Are you a beta tester?" Kibaou asked as he brought his arms to his sides.

"I am. Now answer my question. Do you want us to apologize for something we have no control over?" Akuma asked standing in front of Kibaou.

"Y-Yeah," Kibaou said with a stuttered voice.

"...are you a beta tester?" Akuma asked narrowing his eyes.

"No!" Kibaou answered.

"Than what gives you the right to accuse us of the deaths of the many?" Akuma questioned while raising his voice slightly.

"I...I..." Kibaou widened his eyes as Akuma walked up to him gritting his teeth.

"We beta testers left everyone behind? We beta testers took all the good fields as well as easy quests?! Who are you to accuse us beta testers on what we did and did not do?!" Akuma shouted while making Kibaou fall on his rear now sitting in his shadow looking up at the demon before him.

"You...You..." Kibaou stuttered as if trying to think of a counter.

Akuma could not help but scuff before shaking his head and reach his right hand out to grab the top of his head and pull him close being mere inches away from his face.

"You have no right at all. Simple as that," Akuma said before throwing Kibaou back and tilting his head. "As for not helping you beginners. We beta testers compiled a guide about this world and places you can use to get certain materials or hunt specific monsters. It is your choice if you read it or not. Now, sit down and shut up,"

Kibaou sat there before scrambling to his feet and sitting at the bottom steps in a panic while Akuma slowly turned to look at Diabel who jumped a little at his stare.

"Continue with your meeting...Diabel...I am a solo player but against a floor boss...only an idiot would fight them alone," Akuma spoke before walking back up to his nephew and sitting back down.

"A-Alright. Let's resume our meeting," Diabel said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you backed that up pretty hard. Aren't you worried someone might try and kill you?" Kenji whispered with a raised brow.

"I am not. Just like real life. I will kill if I have to," Akuma answered.

"...can you?" Kenji asked leaning to Akuma.

"Yes," Akuma said without a second thought.

"The latest edition of the guide was just issued," Diabel announced as he started to identify the name as well as the skills of the upcoming floor boss.

Once the meeting was finished, everyone eventually got up and left to prepare for the coming raid. Akuma and Kenji followed after Kirito and Asuna to be sitting outside an Inn.

"So what do you all wanna do?" Kenji asked with his hands behind his head while looking up at the sky.

"What else? Eat," Akuma said before entering the Inn along with his nephew but stopped as he turned to see Kirito and Asuna outside.

"You guys coming?" Kenji asked looking at the two with a raised brow.

"I do not want to bother," Asuna spoke while facing the ground.

"Alright. What about you Kirito?" Kenji asked looking at the boy.

"I'll stay outside with Asuna," Kirito spoke making Kenji shrug his shoulders.

"Alright, more for us," Kenji said before walking into the Inn while Akuma looked at the two.

"We will meet later then," Akuma spoke before following his nephew inside the Inn.

The two sat down with Akuma closing his eyes and waiting with his arms crossed and Kenji looking around with his hands on the table.

"So what do you think about the other two? Think we can trust them?" Kenji asked looking at Akuma while leaning back on his chair.

"...for now we can trust them. If it were the other individual...we would have to deal with him as well as his friends that may join him and his ideals," Akuma said opening his eyes and looking to his left seeing a waitress walk up to them. "More about this later. Let us eat and then rest here for the night."

"No complaints here," Kenji said with a chuckle as he leaned forward and looked at the two started to order.

-Next Morning: Floor 1- Forest Field-

Kirito's party followed in the back with Akuma being upfront with his arms by his sides. Suddenly, Akuma came to a stop and turned to face the party with his arms crossed over his chest. The party stopped in their tracks unsure what Akuma wanted.

"Can I trust you both to watch our back?" Akuma asked looking between Kirito and Asuna.

"Of course," Kirito answered while Asuna only nodded her head.

"Alright, that's all we needed to know. Let's go," Kenji said with his sword hung over his shoulder smirking.

Akuma looked to his nephew before nodding his head and turning only to come to a stop and look back at Kirito and Asuna.

"Just as we can trust you with watching our back...you can trust us to watch yours," Akuma said before turning and continuing to follow the group.

While Akuma leads the three, Kenji hung back with the other two humming softly.

"Your friend is very focused," Kirito spoke looking at Akuma before glancing at Kenji.

"Yeah. He's only like this when he has to be...and since our lives are on the line, he has no choice but to stay focused and...well...cold," Kenji admitted with a shrug. "Can't blame him. We go way back."

"Way back? Like close friends?" Kirito asked in which Kenji chuckled before nodding his head.

"Oh yeah. Best friend ever," Kenji said with his head raised high and mighty followed by a soft chuckle.

"Hurry up," Akuma spoke looking over his shoulder at the three causing Kenji to jump slightly before picking up the pace.

-Floor Boss-

As they entered the Kobold Lord's chamber, the players all prepared before the boss launched himself forward and summoned three ruin kobolds to fight by his side. Akuma watched carefully from the back before everyone charged forward and clashed with the floor boss as well as his guards. Diabel stayed in the back in means of strategic movements as well as keeping a careful watch on the boss.

"Squads D, E, F, keep those sentinels off us!" Diabel commanded while watching the boss.

"Roger!" Kirito shouted.

"Alright!" Kenji shouted rushing toward the same Kold as Kirito and Asuna.

While the three fought the Kobold, Akuma watched the Kobold Lord's movements until the second ruin dashed toward the uncle.

"AKUMA!" Kirito shouted causing him to turn and face the Kobold with an annoyed look.

"Iron Skin," Akuma whispered before gripping his hands into fists and bringing his left arm up to deflect the mace. With the mace out of the way, Akuma narrowed his eyes and tucked his right fist back before thrusting it forward into the monsters gut easily busting a hole through it.

"He's fine," Kenji said nudging Kirito with a chuckle before looking back at their target which was barely holding on. "Let's finish this guy and help out with the floor boss,"

Kirito was taken back at what had just happened before nodding his head and turning his attention to the kobold they were to deal with. The Kobold lunged itself toward Kenji who turned his head and dashed backward leaving it wide open for a counter.

"All yours Kirito," Kenji said with a smirk while Kirito charged forward and brought his sword against its body.

"Switch," Kirito shouted as Asuna charged and drove her blade through the Kobolds chest quickly dropping the remainder of its health.

"Awesome," Kenji complimented as he jogged by Asuna and Kirito while Akuma walked to their side.

"Akuma...what are your weapons?" Kirito asked looking at Akuma's hands that had blown a hole through the monster with ease.

"...I am the weapon," Akuma spoke while looking at Kirito with a series expression only to turn his focus back to the floor boss.

"You are the weapon?" Kirito repeated in confusion before the Kobold Lord was brought to its last stretch of health causing it to discard its shield and cleaver away only to slowly pull out its secondary weapon while glaring at the party.

"Stand back. I'll go!" Diabel shouted as he charged forward charging up an attack of his own.

Kirito watched carefully as the Kobold Lord pulled his secondary weapon out which was a No-Dachi. Even though Kirito tried to warn Diabel, he was unable to stop him as the Kobold Lord jumped up to the pillars and launched himself from place to place. This threw off Diabel before the Kobold Lord over him brought its weapon down on Diabel's body launching him into the air allowing the boss to follow up with a full horizontal swing and sending him flying back.

"DIABEL!" Kirito shouted as he ran over to the downed player along with Asuna and Kenji.

"Dude we were supposed to help each other. Why did you run in like that?" Kenji asked looking down at the player.

"Your friend is...a beta tester...he ...knows why," Diabel answered looking up at Kenji who closed his eyes and turned away from him.

"Stupid," Kenji whispered before walking over to meet up with his uncle as he opened his eyes slightly.

"How is he?" Akuma asked watching as everyone struggled to fight the Kobold Lord.

"...Diabel is dead," Kenji answered with a shaking voice.

"Then we will end this now," Akuma said narrowing his eyes. "Kirito!"

Kirito had just watched the other beta tester shatter before getting up and looking over to Akuma. He nodded his head and walked over to Akuma and Kenji to stand by their side.

"Can we finish this fast?" Kirito asked with narrowed eyes.

"The finishing blow is yours, Kirito," Akuma spoke before charging forward with Kirito and Asuna following behind him.

Kenji watched unable to move due to the fear of death as Kirito used his blade to deflect the Kobold Lords sword before switching with Asuna. With Asuna charging forward for a strike, the Kobold Lord's eyes widened before bringing his blade back down swiftly forcing Asuna to duck under his attack and causing her hooded cloak to tear apart. Thankfully, it did not stop her momentum as she would thrust her sword at the Kobold Lords side launching him back.

"Switch!" Asuna shouted as Akuma launched himself forward with widened eyes and right fist tucked back.

"Shadow Fist!" Akuma shouted as a shadow form of himself was launched forward to hit the Kobold Lords gut launching him further before he flew in and slammed his fist into its gut leaving a sliver of health left.

"SWITCH!" Akuma shouted as Kirito ran in along with Asuna by his side to bring their blades to cleave the Kobold Lords body in half killing it.

As the three of them landed, Akuma closed his eyes and brought his hands together in a means to release the pent up energy in his body. Kenji, finally snapping out of his frozen state ran over to his uncle while bringing his left hand to rub the back of his head.

"...good job..." Kenji said before looking up at the rest of the group. Now what?" Kenji asked causing Akuma to look at Kirito who had gained the special rare item.

"Now…we leave. We did what had to do here so now…we grow stronger," Akuma answered while looking at Kirito before closing his eyes and walking past the swordsman.

Kenji had no idea what was going on even after the group they were with started to gasp and argue at one another. No matter what was going on Akuma wanted no part in it and the last thing he wanted to do was put his nephew at risk. One life was already lost, and he had a feeling many more would only follow suit.

"You sure we should leave Kirito them? Aren't we a party?" Kenji asked following after his uncle.

"Not anymore," Akuma answered as he looked at the party menu and watched as Kirito disappeared from the list.

Kenji nodded his head as the two made their way to the next town.

-Time skip-

As time went on, Akuma found himself fighting in a dungeon by himself clearing out monster after monster even though his health would drop pretty low even if he was a high level. Suddenly, he picked up what seemed to be footsteps and a good amount of them too. Narrowing his eyes, Akuma placed his back up against a wall and listened in to find it was a small guild making him peek the corner to find not only a low lever guide wondering but also Kirito. The fighter narrowed his eyes and watched as they entered through a hidden door with a chest inside. His eyes widened as Akuma dashed into the room and looked around.

"Akuma?" Kirito spoke and looked up seeing his arrow was red which made him, and his guild members face the fighter.

"Stupid kids. You have no idea what you got yourselves into," Akuma spoke gritting his teeth as multiple monsters started to spawn around them.

"What's going on?" One of Kirito's guild members questioned while Akuma scanned the room.

"Kirito. Have your guild members stay between me and you," Akuma suggested while getting into his fighting pose.

"Can't they teleport out?" Kirito asked keeping his sword in hand.

"No. These special rooms, although they have good items are death traps to low leveled players. For some reason teleporting out is impossible until you clear the room," Akuma answered before bringing his left hand up to deflect a golems slam to bring his right fist forward and launching it into the group of monsters behind it watching as the four monsters shattered.

"How do you know this?" Kirito asked deflecting a swipe from a goblin and bringing his blade up cutting its head off.

"This is not the best time to ask stupid questions. I'll answer them once we clear this room," Akuma replied before looking to his left and watched wide-eyed as two golems swung at him. "Iron Skin!"

The golems were knocked back by the sheer defense of Akuma's skill, but it did not save him from losing any health dropping him close to zero.

"Akuma-san!" Kirito shouted looking over at Akuma before feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Forsaken Form," Akuma whispered as his body became a blur which passed through the remaining monsters only to appear back where he started but with his hands hanging down to his side and eyes glaring at the ground.

After a moment of silence and stillness, the remaining monsters shattered to pieces allowing the doorway to open once more.

"Get out of here now. I'll meet you all at the entrance," Akuma spoke in which Kirito nodded his head.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Sachi asked looking at Akuma while standing beside Kirito.

Kirito looked at Akuma who pulled out a health potion and drank some before letting out a heavy exhale. This made the swordsman nod his head in agreement before taking hold of her hand and leading her out of the dungeon. As the Moonlit Black Cats guild left the dungeon, the lower leveled members panted heavily with most of them falling to the rear to gasp for air just as Akuma walked out of the dungeon looking at Kirito.

"Akuma. Thank you for your help...I do not know what would have happened if you were not there," Kirito thanked with a smile.

"...they would have all died," Akuma answered honestly before looking back at the guild members only to scuff and turn his attention back to Kirito. "And if they do not get stronger...they will die,"

Kirito's eyes widened before looking away gripping his hands into fists. Akuma narrowed his eyes and was about to ask another question but stopped himself before closing his eyes.

"They do not know..." Akuma whispered while opening his eyes slightly to see Kirito's expression and watched as he gritted his teeth. "You are no longer playing a game Kirito. This is life and death now and sooner...or later...they will die...if they do not get stronger."

Kirito could not help but close his eyes before nodding his head in agreement. Akuma nodded his head and started to walk away while the guild members moved out of his way only for the swordsman to open his eyes and look at the fighter.

"Why is your marker red Akuma? Although we have not seen each other for some time, why is your marker red?" Kirito questioned causing Akuma to stop in his tracks and slowly turn his head to look over his shoulder at the swordsman.

"Let's just say I do not take threats lightly...if you understand what I mean," Akuma answered while narrowing his eyes.

Kirito stood there but nodded his head in understanding before Akuma turned and started walking off again.

"Get stronger," Akuma spoke as he continued to walk away.

-Plains-

Kenji panted heavily as he cut down a group of monsters with his broadsword before looking over his shoulder to find his uncle walking over the hill. Smiling at this he sheathed his broadsword and jogged over to his uncle chuckling.

"You're back early. How'd the training go?" Kenji asked placing his knuckles on his hips.

"It was interrupted by Kirito," Akuma spoke with an annoyed tone before sighing heavily only to shake his head. "How's your training going?"

"It's going pretty good. I think I am ready to move up...after I get my guild set up," Kenji said with a bright smile.

"Your guild?" Akuma asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. I found some good people but I wanna test them out first," Kenji spoke turning his body and looking over to the group of people talking amongst one another. "I think they have potential!"

"You have too many useless members," Akuma admitted glancing at the players who were talking.

"None of them are in my guild yet. They gotta go through a trial first. If they pass it then they can join. If they fail then...sucks being them, but I'll have to tell them to leave," Kenji explained looking back at Akuma who nodded in agreement.

"What's the trial?" Akuma asked keeping his eyes on the players.

"Yeah...about that. I have two ideas for that," Kenji said bringing his right hand up to rub the back of his head as he glanced up at the sky.

"What are these ideas?" Akuma asked turning his attention to Kenji with narrowed eyes.

"Alright so one of them is doing a dungeon one at a time while you keep watch of the players. See who I can trust to watch my back when you aren't around," Kenji said with a nervous smile.

"And what is the second method?" Akuma asked now facing his nephew.

"Uhh, the second method...is Uhh...have them...fight you..." Kenji said looking at his uncle who glared daggers at him.

"And what makes you think I would fight such weaklings?" Akuma asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on. The more people that fight by my side, the easier it will be for ALL of us to get out of here," Kenji said with a smile.

Akuma closed his eyes and sighed heavily before nodding his head.

"if it is to keep you safe then so be it...but I have my own conditions," Akuma spoke opening his eyes to look at the players seeing at least twenty of them.

"What's the condition?" Kenji asked with a wide smile.

"You will do both trials. The fewer people who know about us, the better," Akuma spoke glancing at Kenji who cocked his head back while raising his right brow.

"You make it sound gay...you know that right?" Kenji asked earning a groan from Akuma.

"You know...exactly what I am talking about. Unfortunately, there were a lot of people who wanted to bring harm to you, so I dealt with every last one of them. Due to that, I am labeled the Great Demon...As for how many I killed...possibly a hundred," Akuma notified making Kenji flinch at the numbers before looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his head.

"I know...sorry," Kenji apologized before looking back at his uncle.

"It means little. Out of the twenty players. I am hoping at least three make it through," Akuma spoke before turning his back on Kenji and walking away. "When they pass the first trial...only then will I come back,"

"Then I will let them know," Kenji spoke waving to his uncle as he walked off. "Afterall...I got my eyes on four of them already,"

-Time Skip: Meeting of the field boss-

After the meeting in defeating the field boss, Kenji walked out with an annoyed look on his face and hands behind his head only to make his way toward a large tree. As soon as he placed his back against the tree, he let out an annoyed sigh while closing his eyes.

"How did the meeting go?" Akuma asked as he was on the opposite side of the tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed while he faced the ground.

"Asuna changed. She doesn't care about the NPC's here," Kenji complained while opening his eyes slightly.

"What do you mean?" Akuma asked opening his eyes slightly as well.

"She means to use the NPC's in the town as bait to draw the field boss out and kill it there...while it is distracted on killing the townsfolk," Kenji answered causing the tree to shake violently causing the swordsman to jump from the tree.

"Was Kirito there?" Akuma asked revealing he had punched the tree with his left fist.

"Yes," Kenji answered.

"What was his answer?" Akuma asked gritting his teeth.

"He was against it," Kenji answered hearing Akuma sigh in relief.

"Now...when is this...operation taking place?" Akuma asked pulling his fist away from the tree.

"A few days from now," Kenji answered as Asuna walked up along with her escorts who immediately pulled out their swords.

"I will ask your men to sheath their weapons," Akuma spoke walking out of the shadows to reveal himself gripping his hands into fists. "I do not take threats kindly,"

"What is a red marker doing standing here?!" One of Asuna's escorts questioned.

"That...is none of your business. I suggest you back off," Akuma warned while narrowing his eyes.

"What can you do against us?" He asked with a confident smirk.

"I can kill every last one of you," Akuma answered while he widened his eyes. "I am not in the mood to be merciful right now. You will get one warning,"

Asuna narrowed her eyes as one of her men charged at Akuma only to have the fighters form to go into a blur followed by the man falling to the ground with his health inches away from being zero.

"That is the only warning you will get...because the way I see it...none of you are on the same level as me nor experienced enough to kill another human without hesitating," Akuma warned once more making Asuna raise her hand to stop the rest of her men. "I will ask again...when is the operation taking place?"

"...tomorrow at dawn," Asuna answered in which Kenji nodded his head in thanks before patting Akuma's shoulder and nudging his head.

"Then come tomorrow...Knights of Dawn and I will deal with the field boss without using the NPC's as sacrificial pawns," Akuma spoke turning his back on Asuna and walk away along with Kenji

"I, Asuna, Vice-commander of the Knights of Blood Oath, will oversee this operation. You will obey my orders," Asuna spoke causing Akuma to stop in his tracks.

"I will not obey the orders of one who would casually sacrifice the lives of others for their own gain," Akuma replied. "If you want to do something about it Asuna...than make me," He spoke glancing over his shoulder to glare at Asuna.

Asuna flinched at Akuma's glare earning a scuff from the fighter.

"Do not declare a title that means nothing to me," Akuma spoke bringing his attention forward and continuing to walk. "You might have power over the other guilds but Knights of Dawn... is under my protection. None shall command them but Kenji,"

Asuna watched as the two walked away while one of the Knights of Blood Oath members walked up beside Asuna glaring at Akuma.

"Why did we let that man go Vice-commander? We could have taken him," he asked looking at his commanding officer.

"No. You would have died trying. And right now we want to avoid senseless bloodshed," Asuna reminded before turning and walking away.

-Field Boss battle-

Kenji panted heavily with ten of the players he was trying to recruit were already fighting the field boss with Akuma nowhere in sight. The field boss they were fighting was the GeoCrawler, the largest known boss revealed so far, it has the height of a one-story house and is many times longer, like a legged armored earthworm or serpent. It had large horns and very prominent armor on its shoulders, back, lower body, and front. While Kenji was fighting the large field boss, only four of the twenty players stood by his side to keep it distracted hitting it from one side or another.

"Where's our backup you said would help us?" One of the cowardly players shouted from behind Kenji shaking in fear.

"He'll be here now get over here and help. Keep your distance and hit the bastard when he ain't looking at ya!" Kenji shouted while looking over his shoulder to see the players who wanted to join the guild turn tail and run. "COWARDS!"

The moment Kenji turned his back on the field boss, the GeoCrawler lashed out at the swordsman. Just as it was about to hit Kenji, a black figure flew in and countered the attack causing the boss to recoil back. In front of Kenji stood his uncle Akuma glaring at the large creature followed by Kirito.

"What's the plan?" Kirito asked looking at Akuma.

"Whittle its health down. It may have a lot but that does not mean it cannot be killed. There are less of us than expected," Akuma spoke looking at Kenji who was on his rear looking at the ground with wide eyes.

"The rest of them...they ran..." Kenji spoke with sorrow in his tone before getting slapped on the top of his head causing him to look up at his uncle.

"I knew it was too soon for you to try and bring them into something so serious. They haven't even completed both trials," Akuma spoke turning to look at the GeoCrawler. "Although we do not have the numbers...we have the experience to take it down..."

"What do you mean? You should retreat Akuma-san. Your health dropped a lot from protecting Kenji," Kirito spoke looking at Akuma worried.

"That's what makes this class so deadly Kirito," Akuma spoke gripping his hands into fists. "The lower my health...the stronger my skills are,"

Kirito's eyes widen at this realization as Akuma dashed forward.

"Alright let's do this!" Kenji shouted dashing forward to.

After hours of fighting the field boss, Kirito, Kenji, Akuma, and the four other players panted heavily seeing as they were only able to whittle down half of its health on their own. Although they tried their hardest, their own health was already dangerously in the red with Akuma standing in the front line.

"This will have to do. If I do not finish it, Kenji. Take it down," Akuma spoke looking over his shoulder at his nephew watching as he nodded his head. "Then let's finish this boss,"

Kenji nodded his head and got to his feet while gritting his teeth with his sword in hand while Akuma gritted his teeth and tucked both of his fists back.

"Shadow Step," Akuma spoke lifting his right foot and turning into a blur while the GeoCrawler swiped at the image only to find it was nothing more than an afterimage.

"Can Akuma defeat the floor boss?" Kirito asked finally catching his breath.

"With his health almost close to ten...I hope so...because he's about to unless a load of ass-whooping," Kenji spoke with a confident smirk.

"Soul Breaker!" Akuma shouted appearing over the boss and slamming his left fist into its head causing it to crash into the ground and taking out five percent of its health.

"And what if can't?" Kirito asked looking at Kenji now.

"Then we are really in for it," Kenji said with a nervous chuckle.

"Shadow Fist!" Akuma continued launching an afterimage forward and slamming its right fist into its head creating a small crater followed by the real fighter being pulled down and bringing his attack down making the crater larger followed by ten percent of its health dropping but this time along with bringing down his health by one as well.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Kirito asked looking at Akuma and watching his health bar.

"Phantom Step!" Akuma spoke hitting the boss four times not giving it a chance to get back up dropping it down by twenty percent.

"We'll only get in his way if we do," Kenji answered with worry in his eyes now.

"Forsaken Form!" Akuma roared as he tucked both of his fists back and raising his right foot becoming a blur once more but this time circling the field boss before appearing in front of Kenji and Kirito with his eyes closed.

For a brief second the field boss remained unmoving before it screaming in pain as it was knocked back sixteen times with its health dropping to near zero. Kenji looked at his uncle and saw his health was a sliver away from dropping to zero as he gritted his teeth and changed his attention to the GeoCrawler and charged at it along with the other four. The five players jumped up and struck the field boss dropping it to zero as they landed on the ground and listened as it shattered into pieces. Akuma, on the other hand, collapsed to the ground unconscious causing Kirito to move over to him and help him up to his feet.

"We did it!" One of the players shouted in glee earning a shout of victory from the other three while Kenji ran back to his uncle to help him on his feet.

The four players looked at one another before following behind Kenji. Akuma's eyes opened up and looked at his nephew than to the other side seeing Kirito there as well.

"You like cutting it close don't you?" Kirito asked with a smile.

"That is how things are...dangerous until proven otherwise," Akuma replied before nodding his head and pushing himself off Kirito and Kenji to look upon the four players who stayed behind. "This four...they will be enough for your guild,"

"But what about the second part of the trial?" Kenji asked. "I mean we can't do it today, but we can always do it tomorrow,"

"Fighting this boss was much more dangerous than fighting me when I have to pull my punches. If they had run like the others than they would not have been qualified to even met me," Akuma answered looking at Kenji who nodded his head in understanding before the nephew turned to look at the remaining four. "I am Akuma, also known as the Great Demon. Ally of the Knights of Dawn and friend of Kenji. Introduce yourselves. Today, you have proven yourselves to be capable of truly joining under the Knights of Dawn's banner."

The four looked at one another before turning their attention back to Kenji as the first one to walk forward was a slim girl with medium length light brown hair and green colored eyes with a spear in her left hand who stood at five feet four inches tall.

"I am Kaede," She introduced.

"The brave one of the four. When we were fighting the GeoCrawler, you were the main one drawing its attention with your spear attacks," Akuma spoke with his hands behind his back.

The next one to walk forward seemed more of a shady guy who stood at a good height of five feet eleven inches with an average body build while he had short black, messy hair, and red-colored eyes with a sickle in his left hand while gripping the chain in his right. Unlike the others, this one had a dark vibe to him, and it threw Akuma off but since he stayed and has not tried to do anything else he pushed the thought to the back of his head.

"Shinigami..." He spoke softly while raising his left hand to scratch his cheek lightly earning a slow nod from Akuma.

"You were the cautious one. Attacking where the boss was not looking and moving areas," Akuma spoke before looking at the last two.

The last two walked up together with a proud smile on their faces, one being a slim girl with medium brown hair and silver eyes that stood at five feet four inches tall. As for the other one, he was a male that had an athletic build who had short brown hair and silver eyes just like the girl but stood five inches taller. While the girl's weapon was a katana, the boys were a battle-ax he held in his right hand.

"I am Aimi," She spoke while the other nodded his head.

"And I'm Aiji," He added standing tall and proud.

"Your both related," Akuma spoke looking between the two.

"Yeah. Aimi here is my little sister," Aiji spoke looking at the samurai girl with a proud smile.

"You both are well synced with one another in terms of fighting together. One being very supportive as well as defensive when he needs to be while the other knows her timing. A powerful combo," Akuma praised earning a bright smile from the two.

"I have a question though," Aimi asked raising her hand earning and nod from Akuma. "Can we trust you?"

"Aimi?!" Aiji shouted looking down at his younger sister only to be stopped by Akuma.

"You can trust me...so long as you do not betray that trust you are safe from harm from all threats. It is my job to keep Pkers away from Knights of Dawn so you can all focus on leveling up. My marker is only red because some players wished to bring harm to either me...or Kenji. I've known Kenji for some time now and it would seem we are related," Akuma explained before narrowing his eyes at Aimi who flinched at the stare from the fighter. "Thus the reason why I did not show myself until the time called for it. You four have earned that much from me but do not expect me to save your against monsters when you are grinding levels,"

Aimi gulped and nodded her head while Aiji smiled nervously before nodding his head.

"Alright Knights of Dawn. I think today calls for one hell of a celebration!" Kenji shouted raising his fist over his head.

"Go. I will stay in the woods and heal up," Akuma spoke pulling out a potion and drinking it causing hiss health bar to slowly go back up to max. "As it always will be,"

"...or you can come with us and tell the others the news of the GeoCrawlers defeat?" Kirito offered with a smile but watched as Akuma simply shook his head.

"I have enough attention on me already. I do not want anymore," Akuma spoke before walking away.

"is he...always like that?" Aimi asked as Kenji walked up by her side.

"Yeah. He isn't much of a people person, but he is someone you can trust with your back," Kenji answered watching his uncle walk away. "Which reminds me...Kirito why are you all the way here? What about the other guild you were with?" He asked turning to look at the black swordsman.

"The Moonlit Black Cats Guild? They are waiting for me in the town..." Kirito answered looking toward the direction of the town.

"You tell them who you really are?" Kenji asked with half-opened eyes.

"Yes, I told them who I really was. At first, they did not take it too lightly but Sachi convinced them to back off...even if it was barely. They kicked me out of their guild, but we still hang out now and again. Even though they kicked me out I help them from time to time in leveling up so that they would one day help us clear floors," Kirito answered looking back at Kenji.

"And how's that working out for ya?" Kenji said nodding his head with a soft smile.

"It's slow but progress. Sachi is the main one pushing to get stronger," Kirito admitted with a soft chuckle.

"Alright, less talk more partying! The first celebration as a real guild! WOOO!" Kenji shouted as he and his guild as well as Kirito made their way back to the town while Akuma watched them leave standing over a hill by a tree with his arms crossed.

"If you want to talk then talk Asuna. I do not have time for your games," Akuma spoke not bothering in looking over his shoulder as Asuna walked out from behind the tree with narrowed eyes.

"What you did was dangerous," Asuna complained before he turned slightly to now facing her.

"Does it matter if it was dangerous or not. It worked," Akuma replied annoyed.

"How would you know if it worked or not?" Asuna asked glaring at Akuma.

"Do I care what you think is or is not dangerous? All that matters is that it worked. I care little about anyone else opinions...especially form someone who was willing to use the NPC's like bait to kill the field boss," Akuma argued while narrowing his own eyes.

"They would only.." Asuna was interrupted as Akuma turned his back to her.

"Leave me Asuna. Your speech annoys me," Akuma spoke causing Asuna to widen her eyes and unsheathe her rapier and bring her blade to the fighter's neck yet he remained unfazed.

"I can kill you right now," Asuna threatened in which Akuma let out an annoyed sigh.

"You are fast Asuna...but you lack one thing when it comes to killing," Akuma spoke closing his eyes.

"And what is that?" Asuna asked glaring at Akuma before the next thing she found herself looking at was the sky. "Nani?"

"Killing intent. If you plan on killing someone don't just say it. Do it," Akuma spoke as he had both of her hands grasp in his right while his left forearm pressed against her throat.

Asuna looked into Akuma's eyes before he sighed and got back to his feet while crossing his arms over his chest once more while turning his back to her once more. With Akuma's back facing her, Asuna groaned and pushed herself to her feet once more and groaned seeing her health bar had dropped only by a mere one percent.

"What happened...to not taking threats kindly?" Asuna asked looking at Akuma.

"I am in a good mood right now. I do not want to spoil it by killing a little girl," Akuma answered before sitting down with his legs crossed while pulling out a gourd filled with sweet nectar from a wild fruit found in a hidden dungeon. "I wish to celebrate another floor cleared...before I head up to train,"

Asuna stood there before closing her eyes and nodding her head in understanding before leaving the fighter to enjoy his time alone but stopped after taking a few steps.

"Are you a member of the Knights of Dawn?" Asuna asked looking over her shoulder at Akuma.

"No. Just someone who is looking out for them," Akuma answered without facing her.

"The Knights of Blood Oath could use someone as powerful as you in our guild. Would you be willing to join?" Asuna asked.

"No," Akuma bluntly answered earning a nod from Asuna as she left the fighter to enjoy his celebration. "I cannot trust those who would look down on others because of numbers."

-Time skip: Battle of Laughing Coffin-

Akuma was called upon by Kirito as well as Kenji to take part in a raid against the guild Laughing Coffin. A guild filled with red marker players that killed other players for the sheer joy. There was one reason why Akuma joined this cause, for years the fighter had tried to find their base seeing as a good number of them tried to target Kenji. Every time they failed but the reason now was that they had done something Akuma could not protect his nephew from. The pain of loss, Kaede was killed by Shinigami due to the fact he secretly joined the Laughing Coffin guild. This destroyed Kenji and took time to bring him back to his feet.

If it was not for Aimi and Aiji, Kenji would not have had the strength to get back to his feet and continue fighting. Through this event, Aimi and Kenji grew closer together to the point they were going out while also putting Kaede to rest. With their hideout now exposed, Akuma wasted no time in joining the raid efforts to eliminate Laughing Coffin. Akuma was in the front line of the battle as the dark guild and the united players clashed fighting one another to the death. Although some of the normal players were hesitant on killing another, Akuma had no problem in annihilating any Laughing Coffin guild member in front of him.

Just as things were turning to their favor, Kenji screamed in pain as his girlfriend Aimi was attacked by Shinigami once more. As Shinigami was going to deal the final blow to the samurai, her brother stepped in and cleaved the rouge in half but not after being dealt a final blow to his neck. The two siblings looked at each other as Aiji smiled and gave his sister one final thumb up before shattering into pieces as his health bar landed on zero. Aimi's eyes widened before Akuma stood in front of the two gritting his teeth.

"Kenji. Leave now," Akuma spoke watching as the Laughing Coffin members numbers started to drop rapidly.

"We...we can still fight!" Kenji shouted as he wrapped his arms around Aimi.

"No, you can't. Leave. Now, I'll clean up this mess," Akuma spoke before running back into the fray continuing his slaughter of the dark guild members.

The raid lasted hours before finally every Laughing Coffin member was killed leaving most of the players broken from killing another human being or scarred from the near-death experience in the hand of a person. As the raid was finished, Akuma met with Kenji and Aimi who sat outside crying over their fallen comrade.

"We shall honor Aiji's death by living on. As we have done so with Kaede. May they watch over us and grant us the strength to move on," Akuma prayed while placing his hands together and bowing his head as Aimi cried loudly at the passing of her older brother while Kenji held her close.

-Time Skip: Floor 76: Yurinia Teleport gate Plaza-

Akuma had officially joined the Knights of Dawn with his nephew as to better protect him from the future. They had only three members now, but due to their loses, Kenji and Aimi pushed themselves to reach Akuma's level to the point he did not have to watch the two twenty-four seven. To begin, they arrived at the Plaza to meet up with the frontline assault players to begin their fight against the newly discovered seventy-sixth-floor boss. As everyone was gathering, Kenji smiled and jogged over to Kirito and Asuna with Aimi by his side while Akuma slowly walked after them while ignoring the gossip around him.

"Kirito-san! Asuna-chan! How are things going?" Kenji asked with a cheerful smile.

"It could be better but...how are you holding up on your end?" Kirito asked with a soft smile.

"It could have been better...but Akuma joined the Knights of Dawn so we're now one of the few guilds with the least members but also strong enough to match a full guild...I think," Kenji spoke before rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't overestimate us. We're strong...but not that strong," Aimi scolded making Kenji, as well as Asuna, share a faint chuckle.

"You finally joined a guild? I never took you one for such a thing Akuma," Kirito spoke with a smirk.

"I have my reasons," Akuma answered looking at Kirito before the sound of another group teleporting in took place.

This gained everyone's attention to see the leader of Knights Blood Oath taking part in the floor boss clearing while being escorted by four of his men. Akuma looked to the guild leader with half-opened eyes and arms crossed over his chest. The leader walked up to Akuma and came to a stop before nodding his head to the fighter.

"We have not met one another before. I am Heathcliff. Leader and Founder of Knights of Blood Oath," He introduced causing Akuma to face him completely and nod his head.

"I am Akuma. The Great Demon. And a member of the Knights of Dawn," Akuma replied making Heathcliff blink his eyes before looking over to Kenji.

"I did not take you for one to join another's guild. If that were the case. I would have welcomed you with open arms," Heathcliff spoke with a soft smile.

"I know Kenji enough to join his guild. I know nothing of you but your name and statues. Such things are moot when you fall in battle," Akuma replied causing the four escorts to glare at Akuma.

"That is a shame, but I will respect your decision," Heathcliff spoke before walking past Akuma and Kenji along with Aimi.

"...something feels off about him," Akuma spoke narrowing his eyes.

"Well you were right about Shinigami cause he gave that weird, I'ma kill you vibe...but I don't see it with this guy. He is well respected and looks like a guy who can handle himself well," Kenji commented while Aimi blinked her eyes.

"...seems like a perfect individual...too perfect," Aimi added while looking to Kenji. "We should be careful around him.

Akuma and Kenji nodded their heads before looking at Kirito and Asuna smiling but did not see the black swordsman guild around.

"Yo Kirito where's your buddies at?" Kenji asked gaining Akuma's attention.

"They are on the sixty-second-floor grinding levels...they wanted to come with me but...I did not want them to be in any kind of danger," Kirito answered with a smile while Akuma nodded his head.

"Corridor: Open," Heathcliff spoke raising a crystal and opening a portal for the entire group before turning around to face everyone. "Now, let's go," He spoke before walking through the portal first followed by the others.

As everyone entered through, Akuma, Kenji, and Aimi made their way to stand by the front looking around.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..." Kenji commented while looking around.

"Are you ready?" Heathcliff asked standing in front of the door leading to the floor boss. "The Knights of Blood Oath will take the brunt of the attack in the frontlines. While we do, I'd like the rest of you to discern its attack pattern and prepare to change tactics, as necessary. It will be a difficult battle, but I have faith we will prevail. For our day of liberations!"

With that everyone charged in into a large empty room to find not only an empty round platform but a large gap between the platform and the walls. As everyone entered the door behind them slammed shut leaving them in complete darkness for a few seconds. Silence overtook the entire group as Akuma, and Aimi scanned their surroundings seeing nothing but far off platforms.

"Above!" Asuna and Aimi shouted causing everyone to look up at the ceiling seeing the floor boss.

Kirito's eyes widen as he saw the boss they were to fight.

"The Skull Reaper?" Kirito spoke looking up at the floor boss.

The Skull Reaper was a very large boss that resembled a skeletal centipede with an elongated skull for a head and red shining eyes. Majority of the creature's bones, including its arms, legs, and rib cage functioned like scythes. It released a terrifying screech before it started to descend toward the ground aiming at the group under it.

"Don't stay together! Spread out!" Heathcliff shouted causing the groups to scatter.

As they did, Akuma watched as it landed on the ground and would spread its bladed arms outwards before swiping inward and cutting two players immediately dropping them down to zero. This sight along made Akuma's eyes widen in disbelief as one clean hit would give you a swift game over. Gritting his teeth, he watched it charged at another unfortunate player that did not flee with its right arm racing toward him only to be blocked by Heathcliff. The save was short-lived as the Skull reaper brought its opposite arm down to cleave the player killing him just like the first two. Just like the others, another player was singled out but this time it was none other than Kenji himself as he held his ground with his large sword raised.

"KENJI!" Akuma shouted as he watched the Skull Reaper screech once more while bringing its bladed right arm toward his nephew.

Kenji smirked as he brought his sword up and blocked the bladed arm with an inch of its blade digging into his shoulder. Akuma wasted no time in running to his nephew's aid but watched as it brought its left bladed arm toward his way. Fearing for the worst, Akuma could only watch as the left blade inched closer and closer only for it to be intercepted by Aimi as she deflected the blade to fly over Kenji while she landed behind him sheathing her katana. Taking this chance, Akuma jumped up with his right fist tucked back and left arm stretched out.

"Soul Breaker!" Akuma shouted as he brought his fist to its head watching as his attack connected and made the boss flinch back. "KENJI!"

"You got it!" Kenji spoke looking at Aimi then at the floor boss smiling. "Blast!" He shouted gripping his broadsword and slashing upwards creating a small explosion followed by Aimi dashing forward and striking like lightning at the boss.

The Skull reaper screeched in pain before turning and whipping its tail toward the three which Heathcliff, Kirito, and Asuna took charge of blocking.

"We'll keep the blades busy as best as we can. Everyone else focus on damage!" Heathcliff shouted with his shield raised as Akuma landed by his nephew.

"Then let's do this!" Kenji shouted charging forward and jumping up after Kirito deflected the boss' left arm blade. "Avalanche!" He yelled as the swordsman brought his sword down.

"Shadow Fist!" Akuma matched as he fired his shadow duplicate at the boss before following its path and colliding his fist into its head once more. "Don't let up!"

"Never was! Cyclone!" Kenji spoke spinning forward hitting its lower half twice while Aimi followed up with a forward thrust.

"Watch out!" Kirito shouted as he jumped up and blocked an overhead right swing form the Skull Reaper aimed at Akuma as the two were knocked to the ground.

Akuma immediately got up and watched as its left arm raced toward the two only for Heathcliff and Asuna to intercept it.

"Nice guard," Akuma complimented without looking at the black swordsman before running off to continue his onslaught of attacks.

The battle raged on with its final health reaching close to zero, something Heathcliff kept tabs on.

"Everyone! Attack!" He commanded causing the remaining players to strike the floor boss Skull Reaper from all sides finally killing it.

Most of the players fell to the ground with Akuma being at a meager one health again. Kenji sighed in relief as he fell on his rear leaning his head back and using his hands to balance himself. Aimi was just as tired as she sat in front of Kenji with her eyes closed to steady her heavy breathing. While the two were catching their breath, Akuma looked over to Kirito as he called out the number of those they had lost. Fourteen players were killed in action against the floor boss and they still had far to go since they were still on the seventy-sixth floor.

"Twenty-five more floors to go," Aimi spoke opening her eyes slightly while facing the floor.

"It's strange..." Akuma spoke looking around and seeing almost everyone was low on energy while Heathcliff seemed unharmed as well as more than enough energy to walk around to check on everyone. "I must check something,"

"Akuma?" Kenji asked turning his attention to his uncle who walked over to Heathcliff and stopped inches away from him.

"Is there something wrong Akuma?" Heathcliff asked as the fighter merely stood there silently and raised his hand to shake his.

Heathcliff blinked at this and smiled before bringing his hand over to shake Akuma's only to have the fighter's body turn into a blur and slam into the paladin. With Akuma's health bar still in the red from all the attacks he used, such a hit would easily kill anyone in one hit. Before Akuma's fist could even touch Heathcliff's chest, a small purple barrier appeared in front of the fighters attack blocking it completely.

"Akuma what are you..." Asuna questioned alongside Kirito before they saw the tag 'Immortal Object' by Heathcliff.

"Immortal Object?" Aimi questioned walking up beside Asuna confused.

"I had my suspensions that you were bad...but this is something I did not expect," Akuma spoke pulling his fist back and letting it hang to his side.

"Wh-What's the meaning of this commander?" Asuna asked wide-eyed.

"What is an Immortal Object?" Kenji asked looking at his uncle.

"...the game ensures that his HP never falls to the yellow zone," Akuma answered.

"How do you know this?" Kirito asked looking at Akuma.

"...I ran into such a monster in a dungeon. I am still unsure of how I survived but...no matter what I did...even when my health was in the red zone it would not die or even fall to the yellow zone...as for how I am alive today...before it could finish me it glitched and faded away," Akuma explained gritting his teeth.

"Glitched?" Kenji asked walking beside his uncle worried. "Why didn't you tell me about this? Tell us? Aren't we a guild?"

"I survived...that is all that matters," Akuma responded while glancing at his nephew before looking at Heathcliff with narrowed eyes. "So now for my question...what are you, Heathcliff?"

"...a glitch you say?" Heathcliff spoke laughing softly. "How unexpected for a covenant event,"

"What are you?" Akuma asked gripping his hands into fists.

"...I am the game's final boss, who would have been awaited you at the top floor," Heathcliff spoke with a smile.

"So if we defeat you...we end the game?" Akuma asked.

"Yes. I thought Kirito would be the last one to face me with his dual swords due to having the fastest reaction speed but...when I heard of you I thought otherwise. A class I have never heard of...might I ask where or who gave such a class to you?" Heathcliff asked narrowing his eyes.

"...a developer from Argus who wanted to try out this class but lacked the skills and patience. Due to being the slowest beta tester, he gave me the class...while not telling anyone else," Akuma answered.

"And who would that be?" Heathcliff asked with a smile.

Akuma remained silent before sighing and shaking his head.

"No one you would know," Akuma spoke opening his eyes slightly.

"And why is that?" Heathcliff asked tilting his head.

"You don't work there. So you would not need to know...that is...unless you are a developer yourself," Akuma responded.

Heathcliff could not help but chuckle at Akuma's answer before nodding his head.

"It seems you are more on guard then you let off to be Akuma-kun," Heathcliff spoke with a faint smile.

"DIE!" One of the Knights of Blood Oath lunged at Heathcliff with a large sword from behind the final boss while Akuma watched.

Heathcliff swayed his hand and activated a certain option causing his attacker to fall to the ground on the left of the final boss with the paralysis statues by his head. A second later, he started marking almost everyone around them causing Akuma to watch as everyone collapsed to the ground affected by the paralysis status ailment, all but Akuma and himself. Kenji and Aimi gritted their teeth trying to get up but to no avail as Akuma slowly looked back at Heathcliff.

"Are you planning on killing us all?" Akuma asked narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not. I would never do anything so unfair," Heathcliff answered with a smile.

"Than what do you plan to do now?" Akuma asked as Heathcliff sighed heavily.

"I will return to the last floor and await your arrival within the Ruby Palace," Heathcliff answered before looking toward the stairs only to turn his attention to the other players. "I planned to stay longer and assist the Knights of Blood Oath as well as prepare the frontline players more...but since the secret is out then I have no choice but to leave...even if it is partway. I believe though that you have the strength to reach me eventually,"

"Or..." Akuma spoke gaining Heathcliff's attention. "I can kill you right now and end this silly game of yours,"

"And how do you plan to do that when I hold the power to paralysis everyone here. I let you be because I wished to speak with you on equal grounds," Heathcliff spoke before sighing and opening up his menu once more to add the paralysis status aliment one Akuma before finally tapping his name only for the status aliment to glitch off. "Ho?"

"You are not the only one who can mess with options...sadly my coding was never the best...even after working my ass off I ended up quitting due to Bethesda Software working us to the bone..." Akuma replied closing his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"...Yasei Shige...the wild coder," Heathcliff announced making Akuma open his eyes slightly.

"Nice to see you again...Kayaba Akihiko..." Akuma said with a smile.

"Yasei...one of the few coders I enjoyed making the game with. Although you were very secretive in your coding you were also very efficient," Heathcliff spoke closing his eyes.

"If only it was simpler times," Akuma spoke opening his eyes and sighing heavily. "So how about we finish this? Fight me fair and square. No special settings. Just gamers doing what they do most. Game,"

Heathcliff smiled nodding his head and opening his eyes.

"A final battle between past co-workers," Heathcliff replied before pulling his sword out and pointing it at Akuma. "But are you sure you want to fight me...with one health point left? It will take only one graze to finish you off,"

"Is it not the same for you? With my health close to zero...one hit is all I need...to finish you off," Akuma replied.

"So whoever gets hit first...dies," Heathcliff spoke with a smile.

Akuma only nodded his head.

"...before we begin...why go so far to finish through the game as fast as possible?" Heathcliff spoke making Akuma glance over his shoulder at Kenji which the paladin follows and widens his eyes only to close them before nodding his head in understanding. "I understand..."

"Then let's begin," Akuma spoke facing Heathcliff with a smile.

Heathcliff nodded his head before placing his shield in front preparing himself.

"Forbidden Form..." Akuma spoke as his eyes shined a bright red before turning into a blur.

Heathcliff narrowed his eyes and brought his shield up blocking all thirty-two hits from Akuma before the fighter appeared over the final boss. As soon as Akuma appeared in the air, he found the tip of Heathcliff's sword race forward and pierce through his chest watching as the fighter's health dropped to zero.

"UNCLE!" Kenji shouted as tears started to form from his eyes.

"Shut up...you fushka..." Akuma spoke with a weak smile before he brought his left hand down to grab hold of the blade and pull himself closer to Heathcliff.

"Your final move...was magnificent but...you overuse your strategy to do overhead attacks after every move," Heathcliff spoke before bowing his head. "You were a great help in creating SAO with me...Yasei..."

"What are...you talking about..." Akuma spoke closing his eyes as he placed his left hand on Heathcliff's shoulder laughing. "That was not...my final move..."

Heathcliff's eyes widen before Akuma's eyes shot open as he brought his right palm to Heathcliff's face with such force it toppled him. Akuma used every last bit of his will into the attack as he slammed Heathcliff into the ground creating a small crater gritting his teeth.

"Hand of the Abyss!" Akuma shouted as he widened his eyes and raised Heathcliff's head a mere inch only to slam it back down making the crater bigger followed by a large explosion watching as Heathcliff's health dropped to zero.

As Heathcliff's health dropped to zero, his sword shattered as Akuma stood up and turned to his nephew smiling.

"Looks like your ma isn't gonna kill me after all...live a long life Akito...and make a better life then what I did," Akuma spoke before shattering into pieces along with Heathcliff.

As Kenji started to cry, they all started to return to the real world in droves.

-Hospital-

Akito woke up to find himself looking at not only his mother but his younger and older siblings before he slowly turned to see his uncles on his bed with his heart monitor flat-lining. He cried heavily while his family wrapped their arms around him sharing in his pain.

"Uncle...he...he kept his promise..." Akito cried with his closed shut.

"I know honey boy...I know..." His mother spoke opening her eyes and looking to her younger brother who had a smile on his face. "He always does..."

-?-

Yasei stood in the sky watching as the Ruby Palace crumbled alongside Kayaba both wearing their uniforms for Argus. A heavy sigh escaped Yasei's lips as he brought his left hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Welp. Did you expect such an ending Akihiko?" Yasei asked looking to his old co-worker.

"I did not. Who knew you input such skill within your character..." Kayaba answered with an amused chuckle.

"An instant kill move which can only be accessed when my health hits zero. It gives me a five second life period before I die... it's a certain way that I do not die alone," Yasei spoke with a soft laugh. "Damn...but it was my last trump card..."

"Do you have any regrets?" Kayaba asked looking at the Ruby Palace.

"...I have a few..." Yasei said closing his eyes and facing the sky. "My main one though...is being unable to watch my family grow,"

"What about the others?" Kayaba asked looking back at Yasei.

"I died alone with no partner or kids to call my own. The Shige family bloodline falls on my nephew them now," Yasei answered opening his eyes slightly.

"I see..." Kayaba spoke looking at the ground now.

"Meh, we're both dead now so I don't see any reason to whoop your ass. So long as my nephew gets home and grows to be a good man that's more than enough for me," Yasei said looking back at the palace with a wide smile.

"...then shall we?" Kayaba asked looking at Yasei who did the same and nod as they both faded away.

/Done?


End file.
